creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:MiguelDXD/el origen de MiguelDXD
creepypasta el origen de MiguelDXD (DEAD X DEAD MiguelDXD (discusión) 21:25 10 may 2015 (UTC) creepypasta el origen de Miguel DXD (Miguel DEAD X DEAD) hola quieren que les narre una historia pues que inicie era una mañana el dia en el que saldria ocarina of time avía un chico si Miguel DXD muchos lo ignoraban le llamaban raro por que casi ni salía siempre jugando con sus amigos Joshua y Karina pasaron varios años el cumplió 18 Karina dio una idea vamos al cine será divertido Miguel respondió: están seguros no me da buena espina esto Joshua dijo: ya cálmate cumpleañero debes disfrutar la vida no es enterna además me parece una buena idea todos se fueron al cine era curioso pasaban una película de terror solo se oían gritos Miguel y Joshua tenían en sus caras una sonrisa maniática cuando Karina los vio pregunto están bien los dos respondieron: "¿si? termino la película se quedaron ablando cuando Miguel vio la hora QUE SON las 12 de la madrugada no avía ni una sola alma por todo ese lugar Miguel les dijo: creo que me iré es tarde el volvió a su casa y subió a su cuarto encontró su antigua Nintendo 64 pero por alguna razón parecía nueva como si apenas la avían echo puso la ocarina de el tiempo jugo un rato cuando de repente se oían unos pasos .... Miguel agarro el cuchillo mas afilado se siguieron oyendo pasos alguien lo agarro y le susurro go to sleep miguel lo apuñalo con el cuchillo pero se levanto y le clavo el cuchillo en el cuello ... Miguel dijo: ¿estoy muerto? ¿sigo vivo? ¿morí o estoy vivo? en donde estoy y por que recuerdo mi vida entera el logro tener una visión de el futuro masky le dijo: a tu eres el nuevo proxy mas visiones Ticci toby le dijo hola soy Ticci toby se desmallo Pasaron unos días Miguel se metió en la ocarina de el tiempo algunos policías buscaban al o los culpables de el asesinato uno de los policías agarro la nintendo 64 y la observo luego dijo: esta en perfecto estado y tiene la ocarina de el tiempo le dijo a sus demás compañeros oigan que tal si jugamos un rato uno de ellos le dijo: no es una buena idea que juguemos en una escena de el crimen el otro policía le respondió: ok además debemos irnos pasaron varios días el le regalo el cartucho y la Nintendo 64 a un niño nose como se llamaba pero fue muy idiota al jugar mi juego el niño prendió la consola y vio una partida pero fue tan idiota de jugar con esa partida empezó todo normal link pequeño pero en el inventario tenia todo los objetos el vio a un chico y le quiso hablar el chico tenia cabello negro ojos verdes como el jade el dijo esto: quieres jugar vamos será divertido aunque el no me dejara y le entrego una nota en la nota estaba escrito help me pero el juego no lo detectaba asi que aparecía lphe em era extraño y tenía un mapa un poco borroso el niño logro encontrar ese lugar avía un cofre el lo abrió hay encontró una canción llamada la canción de la invocación y en la pantalla salió esto te llevara a tu destino y una parte que estaba borrosa decía o a tu muerte el la toco era como la canción de sariá pero muy distorsionada horrible y lo transporto al templo de el tiempo hay estaban todas las gemas el toco la canción de el tiempo se desmallo cuando la termino en la pantalla apareció estas listo re apareció en el árbol kokiri como el link adulto el niño guardo apago la consola pasaron meses cuando de repente se oyó ven sígueme ven quieres salir sigue mi voz Miguel la siguió vio a un gran esqueleto le pregunto que quieres zalgo le dijo: primero que todo soy zalgo segundo quiero que te unas a mi ya que e visto que tienes potencial para ser un .exe Miguel le respondió de forma agresiva: porque me uniría a ti no pareces alguien confiable zalgo le dijo o te unes o te mato decide entonces lo agarro por el cuello y dijo valla que frágiles son los humanos Miguel se trato de liberar pero zalgo no lo soltaba entonces Miguel vio su vida entera pasar ante sus ojos empezó a llorar de nostalgia ira y incluso felicidad pero para su sorpresa se creó una espada con las lagrimas la espada tenía un zafiro en el mango era muy afilada el pateo a zalgo para alejarlo lo empezó a cortar con la espada sus ojos se volvieron rojos zalgo dijo espero que te guste tu estadía aquí lograre herir a los que quieres yo soy el Miedo el desapareció el niño prendió la consola vio una puerta en el árbol kokiri la abrió estaba en el volcán lo que siguió fue una animación de Miguel abriendo le el pecho a link sacándole los riñones y destruyendo los órganos de link el niño aterrado desconecto la consola pero seguía la animación cuando termino paso algo Miguel dijo te gusto el espectáculo pues ahora te toca a ti luego de eso salió de la pantalla y le susurro al niño you comes for dead *le saco el corazón* y dijo um aun palpita luego de eso le metió el corazón en la boca vio el alma de el pequeño el la agarro y dijo um se ve deliciosa se la comió creo que iré a la casa de mis padres para que sepan que sigo vivo cuando fue dijo mamá papa hermanito hay alguien vio una escena sangrienta vio varios intestinos colgados como luces de navidad el siguió a delante vio los demás órganos como decoración subió al segundo piso avía una hoja tirada decía como invocar a zalgo el dijo esa es la letra de leo entro al cuarto de leo todas las paredes estaban llenas de sangres y estaba escrito HE COMES siguió revisando el lugar entro al baño hay no avía nada se vio en un espejo ahora tenía los ojos rojos pero de resto volvió a la normalidad se fue a su casa y vio su teléfono tirado y reviso un mensaje decía cuando estés listo para la verdad ven conmigo atentamente: D.H el pensó quien es D.H bostezo y dijo creo que dormiré un rato además ya es tarde se acostó a dormir tuvo otra visión Hoodi dijo cual es tu nombre Miguel le respondió díganme Miguel DEATH X DEATH hoodi le respondió: no sería mejor Miguel DXD tic tac tic tac you time is up vio al techo una chica con un reloj en una de sus cuencas ella se lanzo le puso el cuchillo en el cuello el la empujo y saco su espada y se la puso en el cuello le quito el cuchillo Miguel le dijo quien eres y que quieres ella le respondió soy clock word tu tiempo se acabo pero te daré un poco más de tiempo ella se fue pero dejo una nota con una dirección pero antes de ir el vio su ropa manchada de sangre y dijo creo que me deberé quitar esta ropa se puso una camisa blanca un jean y unos zapatos de color negro y vio en su armario una chaqueta azul con un símbolo extraño se la puso cuando se la puso unas partes de el logo se volvieron negras en la espada aparecieron 4 marcas dos en el Mango y las otras en la hoja de la espada fue hasta la dirección hay estaba un bosque Miguel pensó bueno ya no tengo nada que perder Entro en el bosque vio varias notas no las tomo si están hay es por algo escucho pasos el siguió adelante........ se empezó a marear dijo que me pasa se empezó a marear le salió un poco de sangre por la boca se quedo inconsiente pasaron unos minutos Miguel desperto vio a un hombre alto sin cara con tentaculos miguel vio su mano el mismo logo que llevava su chaqueta el mismo que estaba en algunas de las notas el pregunto quien eres que es este logo le respondio: soy slenderman el logo es el simbolo de la operacion y que ases en el bosque el le conto todos los Sucesos slenderman respondio: si quieres puedes ser uno de mis proxys Miguel murmuró si sr slender slender le dio una mascara en blanco y el se la coloco cuando Miguel se la puso paso de ser de vacia a tener una gran sonrisa vacia se olleron pasos miguel se volteo y vio a dos chicos de sus viciones uno de ellos dijo soy masky tu deves ser un nuevo proxy ? Miguel le respondio si yo me llamo Miguel Dea... DXD Hoodi le dijo hola yo soy hoodi Miguel DXD le respondio mucho gusto hoodi esperen falta Ticci toby los tres se sorprendieron de que el supiera de Ticci toby masky respondio nose en donde estara Toby slenderman le respondio creo que mejor descansas y quien te mato fue jeff Miguel DXD respondio ya se a quien devo matar pero tranquilo yo no estoy cansado 12 am se oyeron pasos y alguien arrastraba una sierra Miguel fue a ver quien era claro oculto entre las sombras le corto un poco el pecho y dijo quien eres y que ases aqui respondio soy laughing jack y vengo ver a slender Miguel DXD le respondio si claro tan tarde ???? le respondio es la verdad Miguel DXD la vio y penso wow que hermosa chica Laughing jack silbo y le ablo oye estas bien Reacciona oye ???? le dijo a Miguel DXD soy laughing jill es un gusto conocerte Miguel DXD le dijo yo yo yo soy ni digo mi digo Miguel D..X..D Laughing jill le respondio Por que tan nervioso Miguel DXD dijo es que es que b.bueno creo que mejor te llevo con slender laughing jack se quito la máscara y Laughing jack lo vio sorprendido Miguel DXD le pregunto que pasa por que me ves así Laughing jack respondió eres un laughing? vio su reflejo en la espada Miguel dijo que AAA me estoy volviendo un laughing se vio el cuerpo era de color blanco y negro antes de perder el color se corto y dijo creo que con esto bastara los llevo con slenderman y luego se fue a buscar un objeto que olvido en su casa cuando entro oyó algo saco su espada subió al segundo piso y vio a un Erizo azul las palabras que salieron por su boca fueron sonic? el erizo se dio la vuelta y dijo .exe Miguel DXD le arranco los brazos y piernas luego dijo YOU COMES FOR DEAD mientras le clavo la espada en la cabeza Miguel se empezó a reír como psicópata de sus ojos ahora salía sangre sus dientes se volvieron muy afilados muchas partes de su cuerpo se volvieron huesos y el grito MODO .EXE luego de eso se desmallo pasaron varias horas el despertó volvió a la normalidad vio el cuerpo de sonic.exe y dijo no lo puedo dejar hay tirado agarro un contenedor de gasolina Leguía y unos cerillos bueno también la ropa que usaba durante el tiempo que estaba encerrado en el cartucho salió tiro el cuerpo le echo la gasolina la Leguía y tiro la ropa luego le tiro un cerrillo se incendio y un chico oculto tras un árbol le dijo si no dejas el pasado atrás te puede arruinar la vida Miguel le respondió quien eres el le dijo un amigo aunque tu ya sabes quien soy nos vemos en el bosque el se fue corriendo Miguel lo siguió pero encontró algo en la chaqueta que llevaba y esto decía algún día te matare te lo prometo atentamente: Z thumb|este es el modo .exe o la primera beta QwQ thumb|... dibujo?thumb|este fue un fan art creado por alguien pos nose alguien me pidio que lo subiera aunque le falta color bueno solo digo c: Categoría:Entradas